


the beating of our hearts

by KMZ



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Geweckt durch Yennefers Schrei, erlebt Ciri ihre erste Liebesnacht mit Cahir. [ Grundlage: Bücher --- Pairing: Ciri/Cahir]
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach & Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. unter Yennefers Zauber

Dieser OS ist eher eine lose Sequenz, welche auf dem Buch „Zeit der Verachtung“ basiert. Da gibt es eine Szene, an die ich diesen OS anschließe. Es ist nicht storyrelevant.

Das Paar ist Ciri und Cahir.

_________________________________________________________________________

____________________

Noch immer klang Yennefers Schrei in ihren Ohren. Als Ciri erwachte, war ihr nicht klar, was sie gehört hatte. Ihr war so heiß. Im Raum war es stickig, was an Yennefers Zauber lag, den sie über den Raum gelegt hatte.

„Damit dich niemand klaut“, hatte sie trocken gesagt und es war genau so gemeint.

„Ich ersticke!“, hatte sie gejammert.

„Tust du nicht, Ciri. Atme einfach, so wie immer.“

Ciri hatte empört die Augen gerollt. Es war klar. Sie war hier eingesperrt. Von wegen, damit sie niemand klaut.

Jetzt hatte Yennefer sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen, mit ihrem seltsamen Schrei. Zu sehen war sie nicht und wenn Ciri nicht alles trog, so war die Zauberin und Geralt weiter weg. Aber etwas in ihr war mit Yen und Geralt verbunden.

Schweißnass ließ sie sich wieder nach hinten sinken und wedelte sich mit halbvollgekritzelten Liedtexten, welche Jaskier hier liegen gelassen hatte, Luft zu. Des Barden Zimmer war am Gangende und als er nach dem Abendmahl höflich angeklopft hatte und sie gefragt hatte, ob sie geneigt sei ihre Meinung zu seinem neuesten „Jagdtriumph“ (wie er es geschwollen ausdrückte) abgeben würde, begriff sie es gleich. Ihr war sofort klar, dass Yennefer Jaskier die Rolle des Wärters aufs Auge gedrückt hatte. Aber was hatte sie schon für eine Wahl? Immerhin unterhielt der Poet sie ein wenig, auch wenn sein neustes Werk mitnichten von einer wilden Jagd handelte, sondern nur davon, wie man sich am besten seine Angebetete ins Bett holte.

„Und dazu willst du wirklich meine Meinung, Jaskier? Du weißt schon wie alt ich bin, oder?“

Er war rot geworden, hatte verlegen seine Zettel sortiert und gemurmelt, dass andere in dem Alter schon heirateten und Kinder bekommen.

Ja, taten sie. Aber sie war nicht wie andere, auch wenn sie sich schon wie eine Frau und schon lange nicht mehr wie ein Kind fühlte. Jeder Junge in ihrer Nähe, der nur einigermaßen ihr Alter hatte, war nervös und machte vor allem Geralt unleidlich und übertrieben wachsam.

„Du bist hübsch, aber bildet dir nichts drauf ein, Ziegenköpfchen“, sagte Yennefer manchmal liebenswürdig, wenn sie die Zauberin fragte, ob sie hübsch wäre. Die Jungs machten nämlich auch sie nervös und sie wusste nicht, ob das so sein müsste.

In diesen Minuten der stickigen Hitze, dachte sie allerdings nicht an Jungs. Sie dachte an den Schwarzen Ritter, der sie aus damals aus der brennenden Stadt Cintra gerettet hatte. Mehrmals war sie ihm seither begegnen, dem jungen Mann mit dem Helm, an dem schwarze Vogelfedern waren, die ihn bedrohlich erscheinen ließen. Cahir, nannte Yennefer ihn. War es sein Name? Sie hatte sein Gesicht gesehen, nachdem er sie gerettet hatte. Seine Augen waren blau wie das Meer an ruhigen Tagen. Ob er hübsch war, könnte sie nicht sagen. Yennefer würde es so sagen:

„Was spielt Schönheit für eine Rolle, wenn man dadurch nicht bekommt, was man will?“

Plötzlich begriff sie Yennefers Schrei. Es war der Ausdruck einer erfüllten Lust. Vermutlich hatte sie gerade mit Geralt Sex gehabt und sie war in der grandiosen Lage irgendwie dabei zu sein.

Ciri warf empört die Bettdecke von sich und entdeckte, dass Jaskier vorhin seinen noch halbvollen Krug seines Starkbiers stehen gelassen hatte. Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen, setzte Ciri den Krug an und trank ihn komplett leer. Der lauwarme Geschmack des Biers war widerlich und am Ende musste sie einen lauten Rülpser von sich geben. Anschließend kicherte sie und sah aus dem offenen Fenster. Draußen zirpten Grillen, irgendwo weit weg lallte ein Betrunkener und noch viel weiter weg hörte sie die Klänge einer Laute. Es war nicht Jaskier, denn den hörte sie laut schnarchen, weil scheinbar auch sein Fenster weit offen stand.

Gelangweilt legte sie sich wieder ins Bett und dachte ganz absichtlich an den Schwarzen Ritter. Unwillkürlich verglich sie ihn mit Geralt, doch das war unfair. Cahir war ein gewöhnlicher Mensch, kein Hexer wie Geralt, kein Zauberer wie Rience. Nur ein Schwertkämpfer, ein Soldat und ein nicht so übler Bogenschütze.

Unwillkürlich hatte sich ihre linke Hand unter ihr Hemd geschoben. Ihre Haut war feuchtwarm, zwischen ihren Beinen war es hitzig und sie zuckte zusammen, als sie sich berührte. Für eine Sekunde hatte sie Furcht etwas falsch zu machen. Auch wenn Yennefer immer betonte:

„Dein Körper gehört dir, Ciri. Achte und beschütze ihn“, so kam sie mit ihren neuen Aufwallungen nicht immer gut klar. Allein die Vorstellung von dem, was Geralt und Yennefer eben getan hatte, was Yen vielleicht dabei gefühlt hatte, erregte sie sehr. Cahir, dachte sie.

„Cahir“, sprach sie seinen Namen probehalber laut aus. Der Name hatte einen schöne, edlen Klang.

Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihre Fingerspitzen, als ein Geräusch sie zusammenfahren ließ.

Es kam vom Fenster, was weit offen stand, auch wenn kein Luftzug raus- und reinkam. Aber scheinbar kam man doch durch Yennefers Schutzzauber. Ein schwarzer Schatten schwang sich behände über das Fensterbrett und landete nicht gerade lautlos auf dem Holzboden.

Ciri setzte sich erschrocken auf, griff nach ihrem Dolch und versuchte im Dunkeln etwas zu sehen. Hätte sie doch nur die Kerzen angelassen.

„Wer ist da? Ich bin bewaffnet und ich schreie laut, wenn du nur einen Schritt tust! Bleib wo du bist!“, zischte sie scharf. Etwas ließ sie auf dem Bett sitzen bleiben. Sie wollte auch noch nicht um Hilfe rufen, aus einem sehr gefährlichen Grund. Sie war extrem neugierig, wer es geschafft hatte Yennefers Zauber zu überwinden.

„Ich will dir nichts tun!“, hörte sie eine Stimme. Sie klang männlich, aber seltsam eingesperrt. Die Gestalt machte einen Schritt nach vorn und Ciri sprang beinah das Herz aus der Brust, als sie im schwachen Hintergrundlicht des kommenden Tages die Federn am Helm erkannte.

„Du? Was … wie kommst du hier rein? Willst du …“ Sie war so fassungslos, dass sie kaum einen ordentlichen Satz zustande brachte. Gerade noch hatte sie heiße Fantasien von ihm und nun stand er im Raum? Das war besorgniserregend und nicht real. Sie musste träumen, eindeutig.

„Du hast mich gerufen.“

„Unsinn, habe ich nicht!“, schleuderte sie ihm respektlos entgegen. Er kam einen weiteren Schritt näher und nahm sich dabei den Helm ab.

„Cirilla, ich …“

„Oh nein, wage es nicht mir mit deinen falschen Worten den Verstand zu verdrehen. Darauf falle ich nicht mehr rein! Ich bin kein Kind mehr, weißt du?!“

„Nein, das bist du nicht mehr.“ Er kam näher und endlich konnte sie sein Gesicht ein wenig besser sehen. Cahir war schöner als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Seine Wangenknochen waren markanter, sein Kinn entschlossener und sein Mund hübscher geschwungen. Ciri wurde heiß und sie wollte aufstehen, doch schon kniete er vor ihr. Seine Rüstung schepperte und knarzte dabei ein wenig, es klang wie eine instrumentale Untermalung.

„Ich bin weder hier, um dich zu verletzen, zu töten, noch zu entführen. Alles was ich will, ist …“

Dich. Ja, Ciri dachte dies sehnsüchtig. Mit halboffenem Mund musste sie den Ritter verwundert anstarren und kam sich selbst dabei dümmlich vor.

„Aber ich bin nur ein Mädchen.“

„… ein Gespräch mit Geralt. Kannst du mir dazu verhelfen?“ Es dauerte, bis sie verstand, dass er nicht wegen ihr hier war. Als sie es verstand, wurde sie wütend.

„Wie bitte? Du willst mit dem Hexer sprechen? Dann geh zu ihm! Du bist im falschen Zimmer. Überhaupt, wie konntest du Yennefers Zauber überwinden?“

„Welchen Zauber?“ Seine blauen Augen schauten sie derart unschuldig an, dass sie ihm glauben musste. Vielleicht war Yens Zauber zusammengebrochen, als sie vor Lust geschrien hatte. Das zu verstehen, machte Ciri nur noch zorniger. Sie wurde nun also entführt, vorher zerstückelt und ausgeweidet, nur weil Geralt und Yennefer Sex haben musste. Sehr schön. Was für ein ehrenvoller Tod.

„Nein, ich helfe dir nicht!“, fuhr sie Cahir böse an. Er kniete noch immer auf einem Knie, während das andere Bein aufgestellt war, was bedeutete, dass er sehr schnell wieder auf die Beine kommen würde, wenn er wollte. Ciri hatte bei den Hexern in Kaer Morhen viel Nützliches über den Kampf selbst gelernt. Nichts gelernt hatte sie über Gefühle und deren unkontrollierbaren Auswüchse.

Cahirs hübsches Gesicht nahm einen so schmerzvollen Ausdruck von Hoffungslosigkeit an, dass ihr Herz zu schmerzen begann.

„Gut, ich verstehe dich. Ich musste es einfach versuchen. Ich folge euch schon so lange und warte auf den passenden Moment, um Geralt meine Dienste anzubieten, doch es soll scheinbar nicht sein. Ich weiß, was ich dir versucht habe anzutun und … es tut mir leid.“

„Du … hast mein Leben in Cintra gerettet“, erwiderte sie fest, aber immer noch sauer, weil er sie nur benutzen wollte.

„Vielleicht. Aber das zählt nichts, denn du hasst mich und ich verstehe das wirklich.“ Ehe Ciri recht drüber nachdachte, streckte sie ihre Hand nach seinen dunklen Haaren aus. Sie fühlten sich weicher an, als sie vermutet hatte. Erschrocken blickte er wieder hoch.

„Ich kann dir nicht trauen, Cahir.“ Sie sprach zum ersten Mal seinen Namen in seiner Gegenwart aus. Ein prickelnder Schauer jagte über ihren Rücken und sammelte sich zwischen ihren Beinen, wo er weiter pulsierte, verlangend und warm.

„Das weiß ich. Aber wenn du es nicht … gestattest, tötet er mich, bevor ich die weiße Fahne schwenken kann.“ Auch Cahirs Stimme war dunkler und ein wenig rauer geworden.

„Er tötet dich allein, weil du nachts hier eingedrungen bist und … mich berührst.“ Die letzten beiden Worte waren nur ein Flüstern. Die blauen Augen weiteten sich.

„Was? Aber das tue ich nicht.“

„Aber ich würde es gern wollen“, hörte sich Ciri flüstern und biss sich selbst erschrocken auf die Zunge, bis sie Blut schmeckte. Cahir räusperte sich, blickte verlegen hinter sie an die Wand und schwieg eine Weile.

„Gut, Yennefer wird dich dafür häuten und Geralt dreht dich am Spieß über dem Feuer, aber das Leben ist riskant, sagt Geralt.“

Aus Cahirs Kehle kam ein Geräusch zwischen einem verächtlichen Lachen und einem Laut der Furcht (oder gar Zustimmung, Ciri wusste es nicht genauer).

„Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen, tut mir leid.“

„Schon gut, Cirilla. Ich sollte dann besser wieder verschwinden, ehe ich Langschwein am Spieß werden.“ Cahir wollte aufstehen, doch Ciri drückte ihm schnell ihre Hände auf die Schultern, um ihn daran zu hindern.

„Und … wenn ich schweigen würde wie ein Grab?“ Seine blauen Augen verengten sich ein bisschen.

„Hast du etwa vor mich währenddessen zu töten?“ Sein Blick ging zum Dolch, der griffbereit neben ihr auf dem Bett lag.

„Währenddessen?“, fragte sie ganz unschuldig, obwohl sie genau wusste, wovon er sprach oder an was er dachte. Das zumindest sagten ihr seine Pupillen, die größer geworden waren. Yennefer hatte sie über derartige Anzeichen aufgeklärt, auf ihre schnörkellose, unumwundene Art.

„Nimm dich in Acht, Ciri. Entfachst du erst das Feuer, brauchst du mehr als einen Eimer Wasser, um es zu löschen.“ Die wenigen Gleichaltrigen, welche sie bisher getroffen hatte, waren in der Hinsicht leicht zu handhaben. Nur ein harsches Wort und sie schwiegen schockiert, bis Ciri wieder das Wort an sie richtete. Cahir war kein Junge mehr, ganz und gar nicht.

„Lass mich gehen, Cirilla, ehe ein Unglück geschieht.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Erkläre es mir!“ Ciri warf mit einem gezielten sexy Schwung, den sie sich von Yen abgeschaut hatte, ihre hellblonden Haare in den Nacken und seufzte auf möglichst genervte Art (auch von Yen abgeschaut). Cahir wirkte verwirrt. Es sah aus, als wenn er aufstehen und gehen wollte, doch komischerweise kniete er noch immer vor ihr. Ihre Hände lagen nach wie vor auf seinen Schultern. Das kalte Leder unter ihren Händen wurde langsam warm, während sie ihm begierig auf eine Äußerung ins Gesicht schaute. Jäh hob er sein Kinn und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Als er das tat, zog es so süß in ihrem Bauch und Unterleib, dass sie unwillkürlich ein wenig mit ihrem Hintern hin und her rutschte.

„Ich … würde dich gern berühren und küssen. Vermutlich sieht man mir das an, doch deine … Ersatzeltern werden es rausfinden, selbst, wenn du schweigst wie ein Grab. Wenn …“

„Wenn … wenn … wenn … bist du ein Junge oder der Schwarze Ritter?“, knurrte sie ungehalten. Auch das hatte sie von Yennefer gelernt. Willst du etwas, nimm es dir. Kenne keine falsche Scham, keine Hemmung und keine Furcht. Wenn du willst, brauchst du es. Cahirs Gesicht offenbarte kurz Überraschung, dann erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Dieses Lächeln machte ihn gleich weniger finster und verwandelte ihn vom Schwarzen Rittern mit den Vogelflügeln am Helm, zu einem jungen Mann, der vielleicht doch ein wenig schüchterner war, als man annahm. Ciri fühlte Macht und verstand zum ersten Mal Yennefer und ihre stolze Haltung. Es war berauschend und süchtig machend.

„Du bist frech und vorlaut und … wunderschön. Zu wertvoll, um dich auf diese Weise zu entehren und …“ Cahir wagte es noch immer ihr zu widersprechen und es gab nur eine Antwort darauf. Sie schlug ihm ihre flache Hand an die Wange. Verwirrt blinzelte er und rieb sich über sein Gesicht, während sie scharf sagte:

„Nenn mich nie wieder wertvoll, wenn du nicht willst, dass alle Welt hinter mir her ist, Cahir.“

„Du … hast recht“, murmelte er und Ciri tat es schon leid. Diesmal schob sie beide Hände in seine Haare, zog sich daran näher an sein Gesicht und küsste ihn einfach, ehe er noch tausend gute Ausreden fand es nicht zu tun. Denn er hatte recht. Geralt und Yennefer würden ihn töten, wenn sie davon erfuhren. Es war nicht so, dass es ihr egal war. Es war nur etwas in ihr, was sie antrieb und drängte, wie es keine Macht der Welt, kein noch so gelungener Zauber, keine perfekte Kampftechnik und keine mysteriöse Vorhersehung aufhalten konnte.

Sie wollte Cahir küssen und sie tat es.

Cahir wollte erst panisch zurückweichen, doch sie hielt ihn mit den Fingern in seinen weichen, dunklen Locken fest. Neugierig tastete sie mit ihren Lippen seinen Mund ab.

„Ciri“, hörte sie ihn mit dem lahmen Versuch sie aufzuhalten, doch gleich verschloss sie seine Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss, den er nach einem Moment erwiderte. Als er das tat, geschah etwas mit ihr und in ihr. Heiß und verschlingend loderte eine Flamme hoch, von der sie dachte, dass sie die eher in Cahir entfachen würde. Ungeduldig zog sie ihn an den Haaren auf sich, während sie sich nach hinten auf ihr Bett sinken ließ. Seine Rüstung klirrte und knarzte leise, er stöhnte überrascht auf und stützte sich mit beiden Händen ab, ehe er auf sie drauf fiel. Ciri war nach einem Kichern, gleichzeitig wollte sie ihn nicht loslassen. Ihre Lippen pressten sich energisch gegen seine, ihre Finger vergruben sich tiefer in seine Haare sie fühlte zumindest den unteren Teil seines schweren Körpers auf ihrem. Es war beängstigend und erregend zur selben Zeit. Fühlte sich Yennefer so, wenn Geralt sie liebte? Gefangen und so sehnsüchtig.

Cahirs Lippen waren behutsam und weniger ungeduldig wie ihre. Als Ciri merkte, dass er sie freiwillig küsste, löste sie langsam ihre Finger aus seinen Haaren und öffnete ein bisschen ihre Augen, um ihn zu betrachten. Cahir sah sie ebenso an. Seine Augenlider waren halbgeschlossen, der Rest der blauen Augen warn dunkel geworden und zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, war eine Falte entstanden, so konzentriert schien er sie zu liebkosen. Gleichzeitig waren seine markanten Gesichtszüge weicher geworden und ein sanftes Seufzen kam aus seinem Mund, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.

Ciri lächelte kurz, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie es sich nicht anders überlegt hatte. Seine Reaktion war, dass er ein wenig höher rutschte und nun seinen kompletten Körper auf sie legte. Kurz raubte es Ciri die Luft. Weniger, weil er schwer war, eher weil es ungewohnt war. Ein heimlicher Traum wurde wahr und es war so real, dass sie sein Geschlecht an ihrem Unterleib wahrnehmen konnte. Ihre Aufregung stieg. Zärtlicher als zuvor, schob sie ihre Hände in seinen verschwitzen Nacken. Unter seiner Rüstung musste es sehr warm sein. Oder ihm war aus anderen Gründen heiß.

Ihr war auf jeden Fall heiß. Nie war sie einem männlichen Geschlechtsvertreter näher gekommen. Cahirs Küsse waren weich, seine Zunge, die immer wieder gegen ihre Zunge und ihre Lippen stupste, war warm und sein Atem ging ebenso schnell wie ihrer. Ciri befand sich in einem berauschenden Zustand der ersten sexuellen Erregung, die sie nicht allein mit sich selbst auslebte. Sein Gewicht auf ihr, hielt sie unwillkürlich gefangen. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich sicher sein, dass er aufhören würde, wenn sie das wollte. Aber genau das machte den Reiz aus. Auf ihre Frage, hatte Yennefer mal wieder schlau geantwortet:

„Sicher, Ciri. Es gibt nicht nur eine Art sich zu lieben. Manchmal ist ein wenig Schmerz und Zwang ganz … köstlich. Doch verschwende keinen Gedanken daran, hörst du? Ich will dich nicht unter einem Kerl hervor zerren müssen, dem ich anschließend die Buckelpest an den Hals zaubern muss. Klar?!“

Ganz deutlich spürte sie nun Cahirs Erregung an ihrem Unterleib. Sein Geschlecht war so hart geworden, dass es sich zwischen sie drückte. Dieses Gefühle dieser Härte, sein Ausdruck von Lust und Begehren, stimulierte Ciri nur noch mehr. Unwillkürlich ließ sie ihren Unterleib kreisen und genoss dieses Kribbeln, welches immer stärker wurde.

Cahir hatte sich einmal hektisch mit den Zähnen seine Handschuhe ausgezogen und strich mit seinen warmen Händen nun über ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare. Inzwischen küsste er nicht mehr nur ihre Lippen, sondern ihren Kiefer, ihre Ohrmuschel, ihren Hals und er rutschte noch tiefer. Ciri hatte erstaunt festgestellt, dass sie begonnen hatte leicht zu zittern als würde sie frösteln. Dabei war ihr heiß. Ein kaum zu bändigendes Feuer schien in ihr zu toben. Sie hörte sich leise keuchen und vernahm dabei das Echo von Yennefers Lustschrei. Das war es also, was Yen fühlte, wenn Geralt sie liebte. Cahirs warme Hände hatten ihr lockeres Hemd nach oben geschoben, bis sie es auszog. Plötzlich schämte sie sich ihrer Nacktheit, obwohl Yennefer ihr mehr als einmal gesagt hatte, dass sie einen vollkommen natürlichen Körper hatte. Dabei benutzte sie nicht das Wort wunderschön, sagte nur, dass er normal wäre. Typisch Yen. Lob gab es nicht für Nichtstun. Ciri fand ihre Haut zu bleich, ihre Brüste zu klein und ihren Warzenhof zu hell, ihren Bauch zu fett und dabei hatte sie ihre Hose sogar noch an. Cahir schien nichts davon zu wissen, denn er begann ihren Bauch zu küssen, der leicht unter seinen Lippen bebte. Als er sich nach oben liebkoste, war sich Ciri nicht sicher, ob sie den Moment herbeisehnte, an dem er ihre Knospen erreichte, oder ob sie Furcht haben sollte. Die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich vertieft, seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Hände hielten sie fest. Als es soweit war, seine Lippen sich um ihre linke Knospe schlossen, stöhnte Ciri auf. Erschrocken hielt sie sich selbst die Hand vor dem Mund. Sie hatte einfach nicht erwartet, wie intensiv es sein würde. Von ihrer Brustwarze aus, schien es eine direkte Nervenverbindung in ihren Unterleib zu geben. Als Cahir seine Zunge kreisen ließ, ihre Knospe in seinen Mund saugte, hatte sie das Gefühl ihr Schoss würde gleich explodieren. Unruhig bewegte sie sich, hob ihr Becken an und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Die Sehnsucht danach ihn in sich zu spüren, war kaum noch zu ertragen.

„Bitte …“, keuchte sie unartikuliert. Entweder verstand Cahir nicht was sie wollte, oder er wollte es besser nicht verstehen, denn er küsste sie unbeeindruckt weiter, bis Ciri am liebsten schreien wollte. Wieder packte sie in seine Haare und zwang ihn sich wieder ganz auf sie legen. Diffuse dachte sie dabei, dass er sich doch irgendwann mal ausziehen müsste, um das zu tun, was Geralt und Yen taten. Ciri reicht jedoch gerade schon sein schwerer Körper auf ihrem. Der Geruch des Rüstungsleders und des Fettes, mit dem es behandelt wurde, drang in ihre Nase. Es roch würzig und unendlich erregend. Seine Lippen trafen wieder ihre und ihre Verschmelzung war berauschend und nicht mehr ganz so zurückhaltend wie zuvor. Auch Cahir ließ nicht kalt, was sie taten, bemerkte Ciri mit reichlich Zerstreuung, als sie ihn mit ihren Armen so fest gegen sich drückte, wie sie vermochte. Ihr Atem hetzte wie verrückt, ihr Unterleib puckerte und alles zwischen ihren Beinen fühlte sich angeschwollen und feucht an.

„Schwarzer … Ritter …“, seufzte sie haltlos an seinen Hals. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr ruhig liegen, presste sich immer wieder an ihn und seine harte Lust, die sie so dringend in sich spüren wollte, wie sie Durst hatte, wenn sie schwitzte. Die Barriere sich und ihn zu entkleiden, schien unüberwindlich. Ciri bestand nur noch aus dunstiger Lust, einem drängenden Verlangen und aus den Sinnen, die Cahir zu dem machten, was er war. Der Schwarze Ritter, der sie gerettet hat, dem sie ihr Leben zu verdanken hatte und in den sie scheinbar mehr verliebt war, als sie sich eingestehen wollte.

Auch er lag nicht mehr so still. Sein Körper spiegelte ihre hungrigen Bewegungen, bis heftige Hitze zwischen ihnen entstand. Das Feuer, dachte Ciri lahm und genüsslich, während sie gierig seine Unterlippe in ihren Mund saugte. Wie in einem atemberaubenden Rauschzustand, atmeten sie nur, berührten sich, küssten sich und rieben sich aneinander wie Tiere. Es war herrlich, bis Ciri fühlte, dass es gleich kippen würde. Besitzergreifend und weil sie nicht wollte, dass er ging, krallte sie wieder ihre Finger in seine Haare und stöhnte ihm ihre unermessliche Lust auf die Lippen und in seinen Mund.

Mit einem „Cahir …“ fiel sie nach unten, begleitet von dem lauten Herzschlag ihrer beider Körper, der in ihren Ohren dröhnte. Sein Herz, ihr Herz, sie schlugen abwechselnd und doch im absolut selben Rhythmus. Sein dunkles, raues Stöhnen, ließ sie erzittern. Wie wäre es erst, wenn sie es richtig taten? Dieser vage Gedanke machte ihr Angst. Noch immer hörte sie ihre beiden Herzschläge laut in ihren Ohren pochen. Aber einer verklang allmählich, wurde leiser und leiser, bis er gänzlich aus ihr entschwunden war.

„Cahir!“ Ciri riss die Augen auf und war allein im Raum. Es war schon hell und die Luft war endlich wieder atembar. Erschüttert griff sie sich an die Brust, tastete sich dummerweise ab. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihre Schlafhose an, war oben herum jedoch nackt und fröstelte nun so in der frischen Morgenluft. Draußen meckerte schon eine Ziege, die gerade gemolken wurde und eine Männerstimme rief:

„Halt die Klappe, Catrinchen, du weckst noch alle auf!“

Ciri kam nur langsam zu sich. Ihr Schoss glühte noch, ein beschämter Griff ihrer Finger verriet Feuchtigkeit und wenn sie stillhielt, fühlte sie noch das süße, prickelnde Echo eines gigantischen Höhenfluges. War der echt gewesen, oder nur ein Traum? War Cahir wirklich bei ihr gewesen? Wollte sie nur, dass es so war? Träumte sie deswegen solche Dinge, die ihr nun die Röte auf die Wangen trieben? Als sie aufstand, zitterten ihre Beine sogar ein bisschen. Sie wankte zum Fenster, atmete gierig die frische Luft ein. Yennefers Zauber war definitiv weg. Als sie sich vom Fenster wegdrehte, darüber nachdenkend, ob sie Yen und Geralt von dieser seltsamen Traumbegegnung erzählen sollte, sah sie es.

Unter ihrem Fenster, was im ersten Stock war, lag eine schwarze Feder. Zufall? Von irgendeiner Krähe, die sie verloren hatte? Oder war es von Cahirs Helm, der in dieser Nacht doch hier gewesen war? Ciri beschloss Yen und Geralt nichts zu erzählen, ehe sie wieder unnötigen Sanktionen erließen. Als sie angezogen war, kletterte sie behände am Rosengitter nach unten, bemerkte dabei, dass das Gitter so stabil war, dass auch durchaus Cahir hätte daran zu ihr empor klettern können, und holte sich die Feder. Liebevoll streichelte sie die Feder und steckte sie dann unter ihr Hemd. Damit war sie direkt auf ihrer Haut, wie Cahirs Lippen und Hände in der letzten Nacht.

Ciri konnte ihr Lächeln nicht recht abstellen, als sie Yen wenig später zum Frühstück traf.

„Na, gut geschlafen, Schafsnase?“

„Hervorragend, bis auf deinen Schrei, der mich einmal geweckt hat.“ Wenn sie gehofft hatte Yennefer von Vengerberg damit in Verlegenheit zu bringen, irrte sie sich. Yen schmunzelte nur vielsagen und meinte:

„Ja, die Nacht war ziemlich heiß. Manchmal hilft es, sich die Hitze aus dem Leib zu schreien. Irgendwann wirst du wissen, was ich meine Ciri. Nun iss tüchtig, damit du nicht beim Laufen zusammenklappst.“

Ciri aß hungrig wie nie. Sie würde Cahir schon bald wiedersehen, da war sie sich mehr als sicher. Die weiche Feder auf ihrer Haut versprach es ihr. Schon bald.


	2. Ein Zeichen sie mir gab

Der Daume seiner rechten Hand rieb über die Handfläche seiner linken Hand. Die Narbe war deutlich zu spüren und wenn er sich konzentrierte, verspürte er auch noch den Schmerz beim Versuch seine Finger zu beugen, den Ciris Stilette ihm in Thanedd zugefügt hatte. Diese kleine, flinke Göre hatte ihn mal wieder vorgeführt. Mit dem Mut der Cintra-Löwin hatte sie sich ihm entgegengestellt und verwundet. Der Stich in seine Schulter war weniger schlimm gewesen wie es erst aussah. Es war viel Blut geflossen, doch im Angesicht von Geralt, der ihn gleich anschließend angegriffen und verschont hatte, war das nichts. Die Verletzung seiner Hand war schwerwiegender, weil es ein Versprechen war. Ein Versprechen ihn zu töten. Ciri war bereit zu kämpfen und er würde lügen, wenn er sich nicht heimlich darüber freuen würde, dass die Prinzessin endlich wurde, was sie von Geburt an war. So heimlich war es jedoch auch gar nicht mehr.   
Geralts Gnade, Rience Verrat und dessen undurchschaubaren Intrigen, hatten ihn geläutert. Am Ende war es Ciri gewesen, die ihm klar gemacht hat, wie falsch es war, was er tat. Nicht nur der Hexer hatte sein Leben verschont, auch das Mädchen. Sie hätte ihn töten können. Aber ihre Güte hatte es ihr verboten. Für verstörende Sekunden hatten sie sich nur angeschaut. Ihre grünen Augen waren voller Mut und Stärke. Ihr ganzes Gesicht sprach von einem Wesen, was nicht von dieser Welt war. Doch ja, er verstand, warum alle Welt hinter ihr her war und er verstand auch Geralt von Riva, der Cirilla beschützte und bewachte wie ein eifersüchtiger Vater, der er irgendwo tatsächlich war.

Als Deserteur war er nun Freiwild für die Nilfgaarder und die verbündeten Eichhörnchen. Er war auf der Flucht und auf der Suche. Sein Ziel war es, Geralt zu finden und am besten Ciri, die bei ihm war. Dass er Ciri vorher fand und wieder verlor, war ein Wink des Schicksals.   
Seinen Helm mit den Federn eines Raubvogels hatte er längst irgendwo liegen lassen, auch große Teile seiner schweren Ritterrüstung. Sie behinderten nur beim Laufen und kosteten Kraft, die er nicht mehr hatte. Anfangs irrte er ein wenig orientierungslos durch die Wälder, versteckte sich, wenn er das Stampfen der Truppen hörte und tat es nicht, wenn Flüchtlinge oder Händler vorbei kamen. So gelangte er immerhin an ein wenig Essen. Gesellschaft jedoch, vermied er, denn immerhin war er ein Deserteur. Es gab genug, die ihn oder zumindest den Namen seines Vaters kannten. In diesen Zeiten wurde man schnell verraten. Wer kannte sich damit nicht besser aus als er, der Emhyr var Emreis verriet?!  
Wo genau er inzwischen war, wusste Cahir nicht. Auf jeden Fall wimmelte die Gegend von Nilfgaardern, was hieß, er war recht weit in den Süden geraten. Er bräuchte dringend ein Pferd, das würde die Suche und das Reisen einfacher machen. Pferde hatten in der Regel aber nur die Soldaten und denen musste er ausweichen. 

Die Nacht war warm und nur in der Entfernung hörte man Lärm. Vermutlich vertrieben die Soldaten wieder irgendwelche Dörfler aus ihren Hütten, um sie zu plündern. Cahir ging tiefer in den Wald hinein, Richtung Norden. Die nächtlichen Insekten veranstalteten ein riesen Spektakel und er schnaubte verächtlich. Bin ich wenigstens nicht allein, dachte er zynisch und schlug eine Schnake tot, die sich an seinem Hals zu schaffen machen wollte. Plötzlich sah er in der Ferne ein Licht. Vermutlich ein Feuer von einer Flüchtlingsgruppe. Oft beobachtete er die eine Weile aus der Ferne, um abzuschätzen, ob er sich gefahrlos dazugesellen konnte, oder dem Feuer besser fernblieb. Je weniger Personen am Feuer waren, desto besser für ihn. Allerdings war es schon so spät in der Nacht, dass das besagte Feuer fast schon runter gebrannt war. Noch als er weit weg war, zog er sich seine Stiefel aus und lief mit nackten Füßen ganz leise näher. So brachen seine Schritte keinen Zweig und er war mal wieder froh das scheppernde Kettenhemd und die anderen Rüstungsteile entsorgt zu haben. Nur in Hose, Hemd und dünner Jacke, die ihm ein Bauer geschenkt hatte, war er zwar fast schutzlos, aber auch lautlos. Nur sein Schwert und den Gürtel, um es zu tragen, hatte er behalten. Für alle Fälle. Nun schob er das Schwert nach hinten und schlich näher.   
Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, zählte er sieben Personen, die verteilt um das Feuer herum lagen und schliefen. Ob es Männer oder Frauen waren, konnte er aus der Entfernung nicht sagen. Aber alle Personen schienen zu schlafen. Niemand saß, niemand sprach, niemand machte Musik. Besser war, er wartete noch ein paar Momente, ehe er näher schlich.  
Wenn er nur nicht so ausgehungert und müde wäre. Beinah hatte Cahir Angst, das Knurren seines hungrigen Magens würde ihn verraten. Für ein paar Augenblicke setzte er sich leise an einen Baumstamm. Dass er einschlief, merkte er nicht mal.

Ciris Schlaf war unruhig wie immer. Geralt kam darin recht häufig vor, ebenso aber Yennefer. Was war mit Beiden geschehen? Dieses Nichtwissen setzte ihr besonders schlimm zu. Immerhin war sie nun in Gesellschaft. Die Ratten, eine skrupellose Bande, die sie aufgenommen hatten, waren nun ihr vorübergehendes Zuhause. Fast waren sie Freunde geworden. Zumindest hatten sie ausreichend Essen und Trinken, gute Waffen und ja, auch hin und wieder Spaß. Mistle, das Mädchen mit den kurzgeschorenen Haaren, passte auf sie auf und war dabei wie eine Klette. Ciri hatte es aufgegeben sich dagegen zu wehren. Sie ließ Mistles Körperkontakt zu, weil sie wusste, dass nichts passieren würde. So beschützte Mistle sie vor den aufdringlichen Jungs. Obwohl auch die es aufgegeben hatten an sie heranzukommen, als sie merkten, wie gut Ciri wirklich kämpfen konnte.   
„Wie eine Tanzmaus wirbelt sie über das Parkett!“, ärgerte sie Kayleight manchmal.  
Ciri machte sich schon längst nichts mehr aus Spott und Neckereien. Bevor sie einschlief, hatte sie mal wieder an Yennefer gedacht. Was war mit ihr geschehen? Yen hatte ihr zur Flucht verholfen, Geralt ebenso. Aber wo waren sie? Lebten sie? Weil sie oft von ihnen träumte, ging sie aus, dass Beide am Leben waren.  
Allerdings träumte sie auch immer wieder von Cahir, dem Schwarzen Ritter, der sie aus dem brennenden Cintra gebracht hatte. Es waren schreckliche Träume, die sich immer in Cintra abspielten. Cahir war hinter ihr her, jagte sie, wollte sie töten. Zumindest dachte Ciri das, obwohl er den Schwertschlag, der ganz sicher ihr galt, nie zu Ende führte. Vorher wachte sie immer auf. Zuletzt hatte sie den jungen Mann in Thanedd getroffen. Dort hatten sie einen kurzen Kampf gehabt, den er verloren hatte. Absichtlich? Ciri war sich nicht sicher. Sie hatte ihn verwundet und hätte ihn töten müssen, wenn sie gekonnt hätte. Aber damals konnte sie nicht.  
Mit keinem Wort hatte Cahir in Thanedd seinen Besuch in ihrem Raum, ihre Küsse und ihre Worte erwähnt. Ciri war zum Schluss gekommen, dass es wohl doch nur ein Traum und die Feder, welche sie vor dem Fenster gefunden hatte, nur ein Zufall gewesen war. Empört, enttäuscht und traurig hatte sie die Feder entsorgt, als sie durch die Bratpfanne gewankt und beinah gestorben wäre. Nichts als ein Traum. Cahir war ein Monster, nicht mehr.   
Dabei hatte sie so gehofft, er wäre nicht das, was er vorgab zu sein, würde es nur tun, weil er dazu gezwungen wurde. Sie sollte nicht immerzu an ihn und seine dunkelblauen Augen denken, mit denen er sich in Thanedd so bittend angesehen hatte.   
Unruhig drehte sie sich. Bilder glitten immer schneller an ihr vorbei und schließlich wachte sie auf, weil sie inzwischen so nahe am Feuer lag, dass ihre Stiefelspitze in die Glut geriet. Schnell zog sie ihren Fuß weg und war wach.

Ciri zitterte fröstelnd und gleichzeitig merkte sie ihren Angstschweiß, der nach solchen Träumen auf ihrer Stirn war. Sie blickte zu Mistle, die seltsame Kaubewegungen im Schlaf machte. Kayleight schnarchte, Asse ebenso. Die anderen Mitglieder der Bande lagen auf der anderen Seite des Feuers. Leise stand Ciri auf. Sie müsste sich kurz bewegen, wollte aber niemanden wecken. Und leise sein konnte sie wie kein anderer ihrer kleinen Vereinigung. Behutsam schlich sie vom Feuer weg, in Richtung Wald. Es war ruhig, bis auf das nächtliche Getier, an das sie sich schon lange gewöhnt hatte.  
Weil sie nie wieder schwach und schutzlos sein wollte, hatte sie ihr Stilett immer dabei. Im Notfall wäre sie wehrhaft und schnell. Dieses Wissen machte sie selbstbewusst aber niemals unvorsichtig. Als sie näher zum Wald kam, fühlte sie, dass sie nicht allein war. Erst glaubte und hoffte sie, es wäre Geralt oder Yennefer, doch es war eine andere Art Präsenz, welche sie deutlich spürte und kannte aber doch nicht zuordnen konnte. Als sie es wahrnahm, blieb Ciri stehen und witterte wie ein Raubtier. Sie schloss die Augen, um die Richtung zu erfahren, aus der die Gefahr kommen würde. Ihre Sinne waren natürlich längst nicht so gut wie die des Hexers, doch das Training in Kaer Morhan war nicht ganz umsonst gewesen. Mit geschlossenen Augen hörte sie besser und schon bald drang ein leises Atmen an ihr Gehör. Es war gleichmäßig und langsam. Entweder war der Angreifer kaltblütig wie ein Reptil oder war eingeschlafen.   
Ciri schlich sich an und hatte die Spitze des Stiletts an seinem Hals, ehe er wach wurde. Es war so dunkel, dass sie nicht wusste, wen sie gefangen hatte.

„Beweg dich nicht, oder du bist auf der Stelle tot. Die Spitze meiner Waffe liegt an deiner Halsschlagader! Also mache keine Dummheiten und sag mir wer du bist und was du hier willst!“ Ciri hörte ein überraschtes Stöhnen, was seltsamerweise ein heißes Prickeln in ihrem Unterleib auslöste.  
„Bist du endlich soweit, um zu töten?!“, hörte sie seine, ein bisschen raue Stimme.  
„Du hier?“, rutschte es ihr unabsichtlich raus. Es klang erfreuter, als sie war. Sie piekte ihm die Spitze gleich fester in den Hals, obwohl er sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte.  
„Du erinnerst dich an mich. Das freut mich.“  
„Ich sollte dich auf der Stelle töten, Cahir von was weiß ich! Du hättest es wahrlich verdient, du … Mörder!“, zischte sie ihn böse an.  
„Dann beeile dich, ehe ich vor deinen Augen verhungere, Prinzessin Cirilla.“ Es war die Art, wie er ihren Titel und ihren Namen aussprach. Er tat es mit so viel Respekt und Ehrerbietung, dass sie ihm einfach keine Lüge unterstellen konnte.  
„Zuerst will ich wissen, wie du mich gefunden hast?“  
„Gar nicht. Ich … wusste nicht, dass du hier bist. Ich … wollte euch nur ein wenig Essen stehlen.“  
„Was? Was ist mit … das verstehe ich nicht.“ Cahir bewegte sich wirklich nicht und machte auch sonst keine Anzeichen sie anzugreifen.  
Verwirrt nahm sie ihre Waffe runter und setzte sich neben ihn an den Baum, behielt allerdings ihren Dolch weiterhin griffbereit und im Anschlag, jederzeit bereit ihn damit niederzustechen, sollte er einen Versuch unternehmen sich an ihr zu vergreifen. Noch immer flüsterte sie nur, weil sie Angst hatte, einer ihrer Freunde würde aufwachen und sie suchen. Das Feuer war zwar ein gutes Stück weg, doch der Hall in den hügligen Wäldern konnte manchmal verräterisch sein.  
„Ich bin desertiert“, hörte sie ihn flüstern. Es war seltsam neben ihm zu sitzen. Das letzte Mal lag er auf ihr und hatte sie geküsst. Und sie hatte hemmungslos gekeucht und … Ciri wurde rot als sie daran dachte. Letztlich war es ja nicht geschehen, erinnerte sie sich beschämt. Schon wieder glühten ihre Wangen.  
„Das heißt, du bist nicht mehr im Auftrag Nilfgaards hinter mir her?“  
„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich suche … den Hexer.“  
„Schon wieder?“  
„Wie meinst du das?“ Sie seufzte, denn Cahir wusste nichts von ihrem erotischen Traum.  
„Lass mich raten: Du willst dich ihm anschließen?“  
„Woher … weißt du das?“  
„Nur ein Traum. Ich träume viel, frag mich nicht weiter dazu aus. Ich weiß nicht, wo Geralt ist. Ich wüsste es auch gern. Warum wechselst du die Seiten?“  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen“, murmelt er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Ciri schwieg. War das hier real oder träumte sie wieder? Warum kam es ihr immer wie ein Traum vor, wenn sie ihm begegnete? Weil es einer war?  
„War die Verwundung schlimm, die ich dir zugefügt habe?“, fragte sie, um die Verlegenheit und Schüchternheit loszuwerden, die sie befallen hatte. Neben ihm zu sitzen, wärmte sie seltsam.  
„Ich kann zwei meiner Finger nicht mehr bewegen, doch sonst …“ Ciri griff sich seine Hand und tastete sie ab. Die Narbe war deutlich zu spüren und versursachte ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie und strich über seine Hand.  
„Das … muss es nicht. Es ist gut, dass du dich so gut wehren kannst. Du hast mich wirklich überrascht.“ Ciri grinste stolz.  
„Ja, das war zu merken. Was hast du jetzt vor? Ich meine, du hast mich gefunden und könntest mich immer noch nach Nilfgaard bringen. Was auch immer du getan hast, dir würde vergeben, da bin ich sicher. Oder hast du Angst vorm Hexer?“  
„Nein, nur vor dir.“  
Ciri blinzelte verwirrt. Cahir war ein junger Mann, weit über das kindische Stadium hinaus, in dem sie sich noch befand. Er war ein Ritter, ein großartiger Schwertkämpfer und hatte Angst? Vor einem Mädchen, was bisschen mit dem Stilett herum fuchtelte und ein paar schnelle Drehungen und Finten beherrschte?  
„Verstehe ich nicht“, erwiderte sie belegt. Erst da merkte sie, dass sie noch immer seine Hand hielt und ihre Finger über seine Handfläche strichen, welche ihr Zeichen trug.  
„Ist auch besser so. Geh zurück, ehe sie dich suchen. Ich habe keine Kraft für einen Kampf.“  
Wieder kam es Ciri absurd vor, wie sie hier nebeneinander saßen, wie Freunde; sprachen, wie Freunde; sie seine verletzte Hand hielt, als wäre sie seine Freundin.  
„Du hast mir noch keine Antwort gegeben. Willst du mich nach Nilfgaard bringen oder bietest du mir an mich zu Geralt zu bringen?“  
„Ich bringe dich sicher nicht nach Nilfgaard und zu Geralt kann ich dich nicht bringen, weil ich selbst nicht weiß, wo er ist.“  
„Aber … würdest du?“ Ciri hatte sich ein wenig vorgebeugt. Sie sah sein Gesicht zwar noch immer nicht, war jedoch so begierig auf seine Stimme, dass sie nichts verpassen wollte.   
„Ich würde, aber wenn du mit mir unterwegs bist, wärst du in größerer Gefahr, als bei deinen Freunden dort. Jeder sucht mich und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie mich finden und dann schicken sie mich zurück nach Nilfgaard, wo der Strick auf mich wartet.“  
Betroffen konnte Ciri keine Worte finden, die sich nur einigermaßen richtig angefühlt hätten. Weil ihr nichts anderes einfiel, legte sie eine Hand an seine Wange.  
„Bist du sicher bei deinen Freunden, Cirilla?“  
„So sicher es geht. Bei Geralt wäre ich sicherer, doch …“  
„Ich finde ihn und sage ihm, wo er dich finden kann. Ich … verspreche es dir.“ Unerwartet pressten sich seine rauen Lippen gegen ihre Hand. Ihr erster Reflex war es, ihm ihre Hand zu entziehen. Doch sogleich loderte dieses Feuer in ihrem Schoss hoch, welches sie in dieser so stickigen, längst vergangenen Nacht schon mal erlebt hatte. So gern würde sie ihn fragen, ob er bei ihr gewesen war, doch sie traute sich nicht, weil sie Angst davor hatte, er würde Nein sagen. Cahir würde sie fragen, was geschehen war und ihm zu sagen, dass sie sich geküsst hätten, kam ihr wie ein Sakrileg vor.  
„Tu das …“, raunte sie und wusste selbst nicht recht, was sie sagte. Seine Nähe verwirrte sie, weil sie ihr so gut bekannt war. Dass das ein Trugschluss war, war ihr bewusst, änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass das Sehnen in ihr nach seinen Berührungen sehr vordergründig wurde. Am Ende war sie es, die sich zu ihm beugte und seine Lippen suchte. Ein winziges Geräusch der Überraschung kam aus seinem Mund, bevor sie ihn verschloss.

Ihre Hand schob sich in seine Haare, als sie ihn küsste. Es war alles, was er je wollte. Es hier so unerwartet zu bekommen, im Nirgendwo, in der Finsternis der Schlacht, in der Gefahr, in der sie schwebten, machte ihn fassungslos. Aber es war Ciri. Er kannte ihre Stimme und alles an ihr, weil er an nichts anderes denken konnte, seit er sie zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Wie ein Verrückter war er ihr nachgejagt, hatte ihr vermutlich große Angst gemacht und wollte doch nichts anderes, als sie wiederzusehen. Er wollte Ciri kennenlernen und vielleicht könnte sie ihn mögen, wenn … wenn …  
Ihre forsche Art überraschte und verwunderte ihn sehr. Es war, als hätte sie ihn schon mal geküsst. Wie sie es tat, gefiel ihm sehr. Sie war so jung und er war der Meinung, man hätte in dem Alter noch gewisse Bedenken, doch scheinbar hatte Ciri das Leben mit ihrer Bande mutig und hart gemacht. Sie küsste ihn, ganz eindeutig. Dabei war sie näher gerutscht und sie wehrte ihn nicht ab, als er eine Hand an ihre Wange legte. Ihre Haut fühlte sich warm und weich an. Und wenn er träumte? Wenn er am Baum sitzend eingeschlafen war und Ciri in seinem Traum war, weil er an nichts anderes dachte?   
Ciri war oft in seinen Träumen, aber nie waren sie so real.

Ihre Zunge war ganz weich und als sie sich unerwartet zur Seite fallen ließ und ihn mit beiden Händen um seinen Nacken einfach mit sich zog, keuchte er erschrocken auf.  
„Ssssscht!“, zischte sie auch schon und küsste ihn wieder. Halb lag er auf ihr und merkte, dass das Gras nass vom Nachttau war. Ihre Hände tasteten seine Schultern ab, was ihn unnatürlich erregte.  
„Cirilla, ich …“  
„Nicht reden!“, murmelte sie und zog ihn wieder näher. Es war ein Traum, nichts anderes. So weit war es mit ihm schon gekommen. Die Erschöpfung, die Furcht vor der Entdeckung, der Hunger gaukelten ihm vor, dass die wunderschöne Prinzessin ihn tatsächlich lieben und begehren könnte.  
Ihre warmen kleinen Hände glitten unter sein Hemd, auf die nackte Haut. Heiße Schauer überfluteten seine Nerven. Noch einmal wagte er jedoch nicht zu widersprechen, weil er befürchtete, der Traum wäre dann zu Ende. Ciri schlang ein Bein um seine Beine, als er ganz vorsichtig begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Immer wieder glitten ihre Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass er es war. Sehen konnte sie ihn ebenso wenig, wie er sie. Aber er war sich ganz sicher, dass es Ciri war. Er würde sie überall und jederzeit erkennen.

Auch als er ihre Blusenschnürung öffnete, bekam er keinen Einhalt geboten. Schon allein deshalb war es ein Traum. Sein Verlangen nach ihr war inzwischen unerträglich. Aber noch viel schlimmer war der Wunsch ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass er sie liebte und alles für sie tun würde. Er würde sogar für sie sterben. Würde Ciri das verstehen? Oder würde er ihr nur wieder Angst machen?  
Seine Hand umschloss ihre kleine, volle Brust und ein kehliges Stöhnen kam aus ihrem Mund. Ihre Hände hatten es irgendwie geschafft die Knöpfe seiner Hose aufzubekommen. Als ihre Finger sich nun unter den Bund schoben, bekam er kaum Luft. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf befahl er sich zu erwachen. Es ging nicht. Als sie seine Erektion mit ihren Fingerspitzen erreichte, zuckte er zusammen.   
„Ich will es … Cahir … geh nicht wieder, ohne … ohne …“ Ciri fand nicht die richtigen Worte und er küsste sie lieber gierig. Er wusste, was sie wollte. Das, was er wollte. Nein, das war zu einfach. Warum war es so einfach?  
„Ich will es auch. Ich … will dich lieben, bis …“ Ciri verschloss seinen Mund und ließ ihn zwischen ihre Beine rutschen. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entfloh ihm, was nicht gerade leise war. Ihren zarten Körper so nah zu spüren, ließ ihn beinah den Verstand verlieren. Hitze breitete sich in ihm aus. Ein Feuer, was ihn unaufmerksam machte, weil er nur noch nach ihr verlangte. Nach dem Geschmack ihrer Haut, der Weichheit ihres Wesens unter seinen Händen, an ihren Geruch und ihr leises Seufzen, als er ihr rechtes Schlüsselbein mit seiner Zunge nachfuhr. Ciris Hände schoben seine Hose nach unten und sie raunte ihm dunkel zu:  
„Zieh meine Hose aus!“ Überfordert mir der nun wirklich nicht zu erwartenden Situation, kniete sich Cahir hin.  
„Cirilla, ich denke, wir …“ Weiter kam er nicht in seiner Ansprache, mit der nichts anderes sagen wollte, als dass sie das doch nicht wirklich wollen könnte. Sein Atem hetzte, seine Muskeln bebten und seine Männlichkeit war unerträglich hart, als der Hieb ihn traf.

Ein zweiter Peitschenhieb traf sogleich seinen Rücken und sofort erklang eine weibliche Stimme:  
„Weg von ihr, du Schwein!“ Ein großer Kerl, zu dem ein Elfenweib sagte:  
„Gib’s ihm Giselher!“ stand mit einer Fackel in der einen Hand und der Peitsche in der anderen, hinter ihm und zerrte ihn von Ciri weg. Wie sie so lautlos auftauchen konnten, war ihm ein Rätsel.  
„Es ist nicht so, wie ihr denkt!“, schrie Ciri mit überschlagender Stimme und zog sich die Bluse zu. Cahir fühlte sich zu schwach, um zu kämpfen, zu unfähig für eine notwendige Entscheidung. Er sah nur Ciri an, weil es vielleicht das Letzte sein könnte, was er zu sehen bekam und auch das Letzte, was er sehen wollte.   
Cirilla, Prinzessin von Cintra. Das Mädchen, was er liebte.  
„Wer ist er? Ein Dahergelaufener? Ein Bauerntrampel? Ein Flüchtling? Falka, du hast einen miesen Geschmack. Wenn du Lust auf Sex hast, hättest du mir doch Bescheid sagen können!“, ließ sich ein dürrer Kerl mit halblangen blonden Haaren hämisch vernehmen.  
„Er ist kein Flüchtling. Er ist ein Deserteur! Schaut euch sein Schwert an! Nilfgaard!“, sagte Reef, der aus Nilfgaard kam. Ciris Freunde standen im Kreis um sie herum und Ciri wirkte verunsichert und mied seinen Blick. Zuerst.  
„Es ist egal, was er ist, er hat sich an Falka vergriffen! Dafür muss er bezahlen. Wenn wir nicht gekommen wären …“ Es war ein Mädchen mit kurz geschorenen Haaren, was das sagte.  
„Töten wir ihn! Falka, dir gehört die Ehre! Schließlich wollte er dich vergewaltigen!“ Mistle gab Ciri einen Schubs in seine Richtung. Aus grünen Augen blickte die Prinzessin ihn an. Würde es einen schöneren Tod geben, als durch ihre Hand? Vielleicht war es an der Zeit und das sein Schicksal.   
„Nein, das …“  
„Tu es, Falka! Töte ihn endlich, damit wir weiterschlafen können.“  
„Nein, er ist …“  
„Töten! Töten! Töten!“, riefen die Anderen nun im Chor.  
Lahm und um es Ciri einfacher zu machen, griff er nach seinem Schwert, kam aber noch nicht mal dazu es aus der Scheide zu ziehen, denn Ciri schrie plötzlich. So hatte er sie schon einmal schreien hören. Auf der Flucht aus Cintra, als sie ihm entkam.  
Ausnahmslos jeder, auch er, hielt sich die Ohren zu, so gewaltig war die Energie in ihrem Schrei. Bäume brachen um sie herum und Ciris Freunde knieten am Boden, als sie den Mund schloss.  
Er war der Einzige, der stand.  
„Lauf! Suche Geralt! Lauf, Cahir!“, schrie sie ihn an. Er gehorchte. Hätte sie gesagt, stürz dich in dein Schwert, hätte er auch das getan. Gesucht, gefunden, wieder verloren. War das ihr Schicksal? Konnte er nur im Traum bei ihr sein?

Er rannte barfuß durch den Wald, hörte Ciri hinter sich, die auf ihre Freunde einschrie und glaubte zu hören, dass sie sagte:  
„Er ist es nicht wert!“  
Stimmte das? Seine Füße bluteten, weil er viele Male auf spitze Äste getreten war oder Steine seine Fußsohlen aufgeschnitten hatten. Diesen Schmerz spürte er jedoch kaum. Alles, was er fühlte, war das Brennen. Auf seinen Lippen, wo sie ihn geküsst hatte, auf seiner Haut, wo sie ihn liebkost hatte, überall, wo sie sich berührt hatte. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, weil er das schreckliche Gefühl hatte, etwas Überlebenswichtiges verloren zu haben.  
Ciri war nicht mehr das hilflose Mädchen, was er aus Cintra gerettet hatte. Sie war eine junge, mutige und sehr mächtige Frau geworden, die er nur noch mehr begehrte.   
Geralt, dachte er mechanisch und schleppte sich vorwärts. War er vorher schon hungrig und müde gewesen, war ihm gerade nach Sterben zumute. Ciri hatte ihn geküsst und seine Gefühle erwidert. Was gab es mehr zu wollen?   
Viele Meilen weiter, brach er kraftlos an einem Wegrand zusammen und schaffte es gerade noch sich unter einen Busch zu verkriechen, bevor er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel, aus dem ihn Scoia‘tael rissen.  
Isengrim Faoiltiarna, der Elf, den sie den Eisernen Wolf nannten, hatte ihn gefunden. Cahir war zu schwach, als sie ihn dazu zwangen sich in einen Sarg zu legen, damit er nach Nilfgaard gebracht werden konnte, wo der Tod auf ihn wartete. Als er im Dunkel des Behältnisses lag, fragte er sich, ob er Ciri wirklich getroffen hatte. Sie würde ihn nicht küssen. Cahir versuchte den Schmerz der beiden Peitschenhiebe auf seinem Rücken zu fühlen, aber es war unmöglich, weil sein gesamter Körper brannte und in Flammen stand. Alles tat weh, alles jubilierte, alles war in Habachtstellung. Und wenn er unter dem Busch doch einfach nur eingeschlafen war und diesen wunderschönen Traum gehabt hatte? Nie war er sich unsicherer gewesen.  
Sicher war nur eine Sache. Er müsste den Hexer Geralt von Riva finden. Unbedingt.

Ciri glühte vor Erregung. Sie verstand die Ratten. Eigentlich beschützten sie sich nur gegenseitig und waren damit bisher ziemlich gut gefahren. Aber gerade heute hätten sie eine Ausnahme machen müssen. Aber niemand hörte auf ihre Einwände oder ließ sie ausreden und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste sie gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Wer war Cahir? Ihr Häscher? Ihre Verfolger in blutigen Träumen? Ihr … Freund oder gar ihr Liebster? In jenen Momenten war sie wieder hilflos wie zu Beginn ihres Abenteuers. Alles, was sie konnte, war ihre Wut, ihre Angst und ihre Verwirrung herauszuschreien. So konnte Cahir wenigstens entkommen und hoffentlich zum Hexer gelangen.   
Leider fanden ihre Freunde ihren Ausbruch weniger amüsant. Schon gar nicht, weil sie noch aufgebracht um sich schlug und wild kreischte, weil es weh tat, dass Cahir wieder weg war. Es war, als fehle ihr ein Stück von sich selbst.  
Erst ein Faustschlag von Kayleight gegen ihre Schläfe, schickten sie in eine angenehme Ohnmacht, aus der sie erst erwachte, als der Morgen graute.

Ciri lag am Feuer und hörte zuerst die Stimmen ihrer Freunde. Als sie merkten, dass sie wach war, sah Mistle zu ihr rüber.  
„Guten Morgen, Falka. Du siehst ganz schön zerzaust aus.“ Mistle klang freundlich, zumindest nicht nachtragend oder sauer. Ciri räusperte sich, setzte sich auf und sah sich um. War es doch wieder nur ein Traum gewesen? Was hatte es zu bedeuten? Mit abwesenden Gesten strich sie sich durch die taufeuchten Haare und blickte erstaunt auf die weiche, schwarze Babyfeder, die sie herauszog. Sie war nur ganz klein, weich und zart.  
„Was? Hast du von Vögeln geträumt?“, kicherte Flamme.  
„Nee, vom Vögel!“, warf Kayleight ein. Alle lachten. Alle, außer Ciri, die sich nicht getraute zu fragen, ob was letzte Nacht geschehen war. War es? Schwiegen alle nur, um sie zu schützen? Oder war nichts passiert?  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt etwas geträumt habe“, murmelte sie und wandte den Blick beschämt ab, weil Rot auf ihren Wangen war. Sie wusste genau, von wem sie geträumt hatte. Von dunkelblauen Augen, rauen Lippen und seiner Wärme, nach der sie sich so sehr sehnte, ohne zu wissen, ob er dasselbe fühlte. Liebevoll steckte sie die Feder wie damals unter ihre Bluse, um sie an ihrer Haut zu spüren.

Später ritten sie weiter. Ciri bildete die Nachhut und bummelte, weil sie vor sich hin träumte. Mit einem Ohr hörte sie allerdings, wie Kayleight, der mit Mistle vor ihr ritt, seiner Nachbarin zu zischte:  
„Wir sagen ihr nichts! Sie dreht sonst wieder durch und ganz ehrlich: Das hat mir eine Scheißangst gemacht! Lass sie glauben, sie hatte einen fiesen Traum!“

Ciri grinste plötzlich. Cahir war also wirklich da gewesen, sie hatten sich geküsste und vielleicht wäre mehr daraus geworden, wenn sie nicht gestört worden wären. Jetzt war er auf dem Weg zu Geralt und das war gut. Sehr gut sogar.  
Ciris Laune stieg an und sie gab dem Pferd die Sporen, um zu den anderen aufzuschließen.


End file.
